To Shed Tears or To Shed Blood
by Ivyclaw
Summary: The adventures of MiloruOC as she tries to escape Naraku's grasp and win Sesshomaru's heart.


"Miloru," Naraku called disgruntledly, he was not in the mood to fight filty half-demons and their insignificant human companions.

The paper door slid open, the only sign that she had entered the room. Being human, she emitted no aura, and she was lighter and swifter than a demon. There was no way all of them would be able to handle her. The downside was, where she exceled in fighting, she was as malicious as a fox. She was foul and sarcastic around those she knew well, such as him himself, and quiet and observant around strangers. Her monotonous tone cut through his thoughts, as one of her hidden daggers would.

"What do you want, Naraku?"

Naraku's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and he replied smugly,"You should know. Your play dates are waiting out there for you. Go-I'll pick you up from your little playdate later. Oh-and be plenty sure to steal their toys." 

She rolled her eyes and left the room silently, her kimono trailing on the brittle wooden floor.

A pale-faced girl with long gleaming black hair stepped out of Naraku's fortress.

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted with scorn.

If he knew anything, she was going to be far from a challenge. Her clothes were unsuited for fighing. Her kimono cut across her legs, revealing how pale and slim she was. Her kimono sleeves were long, and you could sense no demonic aura emanating from her. A look of disbelief crossed his face followed by disappointment.

'Is that what Naraku thinks of my fighting? Surely he wouldn't send a human much less a GIRL to fight me. No, I know she's not one of his incarnations, but what is she hiding... Is she a distraction to keep me away from where he is?'

"Kagome," he called,"does she carry any jewel shards?"

Kagome squinted and replied surprised,"No, but be careful. She has something up her sleeves."

Miloru heard the girl called Kagome saying that you may have something up your sleeves. She knew she only meant it as an expression, but you smirked at the thought of razor sharp daggers hidden in your billowing kimono sleeves. Her kimono cut across your legs so it could easily be pulled off and used as a whip. Miloru wore knee-high boots that protected your legs, and decieved her enemy into thinking they would slow you down.

'Ha!' Miloru thinks. 'There may be more of them, but I can take those weaklings on anyday.'

The half-demon, Inuyasha draws his sword. Surprisingly, there is a gold flash, and it transforms into a colossal sword, balanced across his shoulder. He throws it back though, and rushes at you, unarmed. Miloru smiled in your mind. She could almost hear his thoughts and intentions, he would probably try to knock her out, not willing to kill a girl. He rushed towards her; faster than you would have expected. She merely cartwheeled away from him, being evasive. Plans formed in her thoughts. She would dodge Inuyasha's attacks at first, and then go on the offensive, playing the role of an innocent confused girl. Inuyasha lashed out at her, nearly catching her kimono sleeve. Miloru yanked her arm away. If he were to see the daggers hidden up her sleeves, he would no longer just aim to knock her out. She ran 15 feet to the left of him trying to observe where the monk, the girl, and the demon-slayer were. Miloru narrowed her eyes in dismay. They were dashing towards the fortress. Miloru left a disappointed Inuyasha and sprinted over to them, arriving in front of its oak doors. Miroku lifted his staff and rushed towards her. You glanced at the oak doors. If she moved, he would likely push the doors open, and if she didn't he would harm her. Much to his confusion, she stepped aside before the staff could knock her over and moved her foot under his, tripping him. He fell to the ground with a resounding thud and Miloru turned to the two girls. She sympathized with them but drew her belt from around her waist and lashed at them, careful not to harm them but to only drive them away. A jangling told you the monk was back up. This time, Miloru swung the whip around at him and it struck him full-force in the stomach. He keeled over from the pain and passed out. You cracked the whip at the girls and they retreated, calling Inuyasha for help. Inuyasha rushed towards you, untransformed sword in his hands ready to slice and dice you. Miloru swiftly ties her belt around her waist again, and draws a dagger from her sleeves. Worn out, her reflexes slow, Inuyasha thrusts his sword out at her and she is barely able to perry the blow. With a small dagger, she can move faster, but Inuyasha has the advantage with a long sleek sword. Unintentionally, his sword breaks contact with hers, and slices her kimono open. Miloru glares at him, outraged, and her eyebrows meet in one line. Before she can swipe at Inuyasha, a hand is groping her and she realizes it must be the monk. Miloru glared at him and punched him in the head. She turns back to Inuyasha, too late to realize that he is gone.  
A cry of agony echoes off the moulding walls, followed by a resounding 'thump'. Miloru lies prone, after Sango drew her dagger and butted Miloru solidly with the hilt.

_kay kays. I knew it was kind of crappy but I had to change the point of view and all. I will do better though next chapter! Promise._


End file.
